Don't Let Them Take The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Ev3rybodyLies
Summary: "In this moment, we both knew there was no need for eloquent speech; we both recognised that actions speak louder than words, and consequently we sat there taking in the day's events as we waited for time to catch up with us." Tag for 6x22 Reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy!


**Hey so the season finale has given me a huge inspiration to write a fanfic on my take of what happened after THE KISS. I'm not sure how good this is but you know it was worth a try, please review with your thoughts.**

**Probably going to be a one-shot but it could go further if duly wanted :)**

**Don't Let Them Take The Light Behind Your Eyes.**

We were submerged in our own intimate world as we sat, gazing longingly at each other. For the first time in 12 years I truly allowed myself to look beyond Jane's eyes, to see the light behind them igniting once again. In this moment, we both knew there was no need for eloquent speech; we both recognised that actions speak louder than words, and consequently we sat there taking in the day's events as we waited for time to catch up with us.

When what felt like an eternity had been reached, we were pulled out of our faraway land.

"Jane, Lisbon." Abbott stated.

Even though I could still feel Jane's eye's boring into the side of my head I turned my head to talk to Abbott.

"Yes Sir?"

"Jane has been transferred to the FBI's custody so he may leave as soon as you are done here" Abbott replied.

"Abbott I-"

"Don't worry Lisbon I went out on a whim earlier and assumed you weren't going to be leaving, so if you wish your job at the FBI is still intact, however there will be some delay as the transfer papers are cancelled so go home, get some rest and be back at work in a week."

"Thank you sir, it's much appreciated and I am truly sorry for any trouble you had to go through to in the process" I say with gratitude.

"Don't worry it was my pleasure to sort out the mess you two made if it meant you would finally come to your senses and stop acting so juvenile" Abbott sighed and just before he retreated the room he swiftly added "Oh and Jane to get everything sorted out with the TSA will take at least a week".

_He knew we had feelings for each other?_ It seemed we were too busy hiding behind our own masks to realise that were loved each other and in the process everyone had worked out our feelings a long time before we did. I feel almost ashamed as I realise how silly we must have looked to the outside world, our feelings so oblivious as we tiptoed around each other hoping the other would confront their relationship first.

"Cho" Jane interrupted my thoughts.

"Pardon?" I replied, looking back at Jane.

"Cho didn't know which is odd as I always thought he knew but just didn't care that much about it."

"Yeah well we didn't realise so we can't judge him".

"I suppose" Jane paused before adding "Pike. Pike didn't know either unsurprisingly"

At the mention of my 'fiancé' I replied "That reminds me I need to phone him, it's unfair to leave him hanging for this long. I just hope that he didn't get to the airport already". I am completely dreading our conversation, I did just agree to marry him a couple of hours ago and now I am simply calling the whole thing off. Should I tell him about Jane? Or would that hurt him more? I sighed, I'll figure it out later, now I just want to relax and be with Jane, anxiety of the future will ruin the moment we are in now.

I stood up and walked around the table, linear with my actions Jane stood up too and as I reached him I gently placed my hand in his, squeezing gently before I head out of the room with him trailing right behind me trying to get as close as humanely possible.

We return back to the hotel room quickly and head inside; Jane's room is a crime scene so it's lucky I forgot to check out before rushing off. The adrenaline of the day is wearing off and I am suddenly left feeling completely exhausted, I can tell that Jane sees this as he pulls me into a reassuring hug, it's affectionate and loving and makes me feel relaxed despite everything that has happened.

"I need to call Marcus" I mumbled into his shoulder, I am unenthusiastic to leave his embrace however I know this is unfair to Marcus, he doesn't deserve to be cheated on, and I do not want to be that kind of person.

Jane sees and understands this and respects my privacy by heading out to the balcony to give me space to talk to Marcus. I notice that he has tried calling me a few times and I feel guilty for ignoring him, but shrugging it off I dial his number.

"Teresa! I was just starting to get worried, you didn't text me your flight details and then wouldn't pick up your phone, is everything okay? Is your flight still delayed?" he asks, exasperated.

"Marcus… stay calm, okay? I need you to stay calm" I say slowly, I don't want him getting worked up or worried over me when I am just about to break up with him.

He seemed completely unaware of the fact that I needed to talk to him and just kept on rambling on, it made me wonder if he was trying to simply reassure himself that everything was okay and not let himself believe anything was wrong.

"Teresa, you're starting to scare me, what is the matter? Is there something wrong with the plane? I looked up the delays and it says that there is an hour delay on a flight to DC, is that your flight? Oh wait, is it the case? Did something else happen and you had to stay-"

"-Listen to me please. I need to say something" I interrupted him, I need to just say it and get it over with. "I'm not coming to DC".

"W…What?" he whispered into the phone, the shock so evident in his voice it wouldn't take Jane to notice.

"I'm so sorry Marcus for leading you on-"

This time he interrupted me. "-Leading me on? You called me an hour ago to accept my marriage proposal! That's not just leading on that's breaking my heart Teresa, I was falling in love with you!"

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, I just can't move states to be with a man who I don't love when someone that I do love is already where I am" I said trying to make him understand my predicament.

"Wait…" I could almost hear the click in his head as he understood who I was referring to. "It was Jane." He sighs "It was always going to be Jane I suppose wasn't it. Always"

Pike was silent for a moment and I didn't think it was necessary to push him any further.

"Just tell me one thing Teresa, just one thing. Why did you agree to move to DC and marry me if you loved Jane?"

I wasn't sure if he wanted the truthful answer or if he wanted me to lie for his benefit, but Pike is a good man, he deserves my honesty.

"Okay I am going to tell you the truth. You have to understand I didn't know Patrick reciprocated my feelings, I never knew and so when I met you I knew you would give me a chance at having the kind of future I always wanted, something stable and predictable. So even though when you invited me to DC I was originally going to say no, after consideration I realised this is the chance I need, to get away from Patrick so that I could bury my feelings for him and hopefully love you. But then… but then he came onto the plane and he said that he loved me and…- I was tearing up just recalling the events - and he was finally saying everything I had ever dreamed of. He was finally opening up to me and telling me the truth about how he feels. I knew his words were true and that after all this time he has managed to be completely honest with me and not leave me hanging. So with that I just couldn't leave him, he is my best friend and the love of my life and I can't tell you how sorry I am that you got in the middle of everything."

"I'll try and understand Teresa, if he makes you happy then that is all that matters" Pike replied, sounding defeated and worn out, I felt it was time to say our goodbyes.

"Thank you, I…er… I really need to sleep now so if you want to talk to me some more about anything you want to know then just you know call but otherwise goodbye Marcus, it's been a pleasure knowing you."

"Goodbye Teresa, I wish you all the best, - he sighed as he gained some courage to speak- but just remember when Jane slips up, whether it be tomorrow or in ten years' time, it will happen and it'll be ugly and trust me you will regret not coming to DC with me and living a healthy normal life"

I should've just hung up, but I felt the overwhelming need to defend Jane.

"Now _Pike,_ you see that's the thing about what Patrick and I have, we've been to hell and back, we have been through more than you could possibly imagine, more pain to last 5 lifetimes, more loss than you could fathom and yet here we are. Happiness is so hard to find Marcus, I know Patrick will slip up, but so will I. This is not going to be easy but god damnit I am the happiest I have ever been and nothing, **_nothing_** is ever going to take that away from me" I was almost shouting by the end of the phone call and I hang up, not even waiting for a reply.

I reached up and wiped the tears away from my face, this conversation was supposed to make me less anxious not bring me to tears. How could I have been that stupid? How could I even have considered moving an inch when Jane was right here in front of me? It all seemed so simple now, her heart was, and always will be with Jane.

Jane is still outside and so I step through the curtains and walk up next to him, the breeze softly blowing my hair. I don't say anything, I just watch.

With all the pent up emotion previously I had acted completely unmindful to the beauty that surrounded me, so now, as I am here carefree I study the new landscape in front of me, I notice every detail. The soft planes of sand layering the shore, only dented by the people who had occupied the beach earlier. The sea glimmering in the moonlight of the cloudless night, as I look to my right, Patrick looks beautiful in this dim light, his face is poignant as I revise all the contours and memorise them in all their beauty. I can't help myself as I lift my hand and place it gently on his cheek, softly caressing his jawline before turning his head to face me, "Shall we?" I ask softly. He smiles at me and I finally get to return the gesture of many years ago by feeling what his face is like when he is smiling.

"We shall" He replies and reaches for my hand on his face and entwines our fingers before allowing me to lead us towards the beach.

I forgot for a moment that Jane had hurt his ankle as I reached to take off my shoes but he swiftly remedied my worry by saying that he would manage fine.

We walk out near the sea and start wondering along the shore, keeping our distance from the waves as of Jane's injured foot- there would be time for swimming another time.

"How did things go with Pike?" Jane asked nonchalantly, knowing that I didn't want to talk about it much.

"Er… good I suppose although it didn't exactly end on good terms." I replied.

"He'll understand eventually, he just doesn't understand us or our story quite yet; when he looks back he'll know you made the right decision, nobody wants to be anybody's second choice" Jane replied, not seeming to understand the meaning behind his words.

With everything that has happened, it almost makes me forget that I am Jane's second choice. I try not to think about it much but when I do it wrecks me to know that whatever happens Jane would skip back time in a heartbeat to be with his wife. Of course I understand yet it defeats me to know that I am simply a 'what if' option.

Jane, blatantly seeing my distress says urgently "Teresa, Teresa, don't think that." He stopped and put his hand on the side of my head to make sure that I look him in the eye; tears were brimming "You need to understand that there is room in my heart for Angela, Charlotte and you, my dear Lisbon. I am a different man to what I used to be, you need to believe me that the truth is I love you with everything I have got. Angela saved me from my father and you, darling, saved me from myself and there is nothing I can ever do to pay you back but I will spend every waking moment of the rest of my life trying to make you happier than you ever thought you could be. I know it will be hard and there will be battles to fight but in the end, there is nowhere I would rather be than with you. I need you. I trust you. I love you. Just remember you will always burn as bright"

I can feel the tears racing down my face as I truly digest his words, he really knew exactly what I needed to hear to understand everything that is happening. Slowly I move towards him and we hover in front of each other before I move in and touch my lips on his, the passion of his words and the heat of his lips creating warmth in my stomach. I run my fingers through his golden hair as he pulls me closer, our bodies flush against one another so that there were no more barriers between us, we were finally completely vulnerable to one another and never before in my life have I felt more alive.

After an unmeasurable amount of time we pull back, our foreheads touching as I gaze into his eyes once more, I am never going to get enough of the pools of emotion in his ocean irises.

"I am in love with you" I whisper.

The clarity of what I feel makes me want to cry, everything seems to be falling in place I have reached the optimum moment in my life.

I know about everything that is going to be heading our way, all the issues we will face.

Nevertheless in this second the breeze carries away our problems and as we stand in each other's arms; we wait for oncoming storm to consume us.


End file.
